


Snow is Falling

by a1_kitkat



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Christmas Challenge, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Fetish, Kink Meme, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shnicky - Freeform, Snow, Winter, uncomfortable positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: The drive from Dublin to Sligo can be long, moreso when it’s snowing. Nicky is cold and complains, Shane does his best to warm him up





	Snow is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Westlife Merry Kinkmas Fic Fest
> 
> My randomly generated kink was “Discomfort during sex (rough edge of a table as counterpoint to pleasure; cold stone versus hot flesh; position is uncomfortable at first but then becomes perfect; penetration is painful, then pleasurable)”
> 
> This is the result of not much sleep & a long, ten hour plane trip

Nicky reached over and adjusted the vent, still waiting for the heater to really kick in. His fingers were frozen despite the thick woolly mittens he was wearing and he couldn’t help staring at Shane’s fingers as they gripped the steering wheel, his gloves were fingerless which caused Nicky to shudder.

“Something wrong, love?” Shane asked, seeing the blonde’s reaction out the corner of his eye.  
“Your fingers” Nicky confessed.  
“There’s something wrong with my fingers?”  
“Shay, its like minus ten degrees out there and you’re wearing fingerless gloves”  
“It’s always minus ten degrees on Christmas Eve, Nix”  
“Fingerless, Shay! How have your fingers not snapped off yet?”

The brunette shrugged his shoulders then flexed his digits under Nicky’s watchful eye. He took one hand off the steering wheel and reached out to touch Nicky’s cheek but he yelped and pulled away in fear. Shane laughed to himself and turned his attention back to the road.  
It was mid afternoon but traffic from Dublin to Sligo was barely moving, possibly due to the snow that had started falling about fifteen minutes earlier. Shane wasn’t phased at all by the traffic or the weather but Nicky was a terrible backseat driver and prone to exaggeration when it came to the weather. Having grown up in Sligo, Shane was somewhat used to slightly cooler temperatures than Dublin though he’d always secretly loved the chill of winter. He was also mesmerized by the current snowfall, he’d been praying all month long for a white Christmas and was now even closer to getting it.

By now the traffic had come to a complete stop. Nicky sighed in frustration and threw his head back in the seat but Shane was still grinning to himself. The snow was very pretty, he just wished Nicky appreciated it as much as him. Though Shane had many fond memories of snowfall and the beauty of winter, Nicky was an outdoorsman and winter made it difficult for him to do all the outdoor activities he loved. Shane loved nothing more than curling up by the fire and looking out the window at the snowfall, the way it would blanket everything and make it all look so beautiful. He hoped it would snow all night long so the fields would be covered in the morning.  
He switched the radio on in time to hear a traffic report about an accident up ahead and he killed the ignition much to Nicky’s annoyance. No engine meant no heater but Shane told him to suck it up, they’d be in Sligo soon enough and would be huddled before the fireplace in no time.

Nicky picked up his phone but couldn’t do anything thanks to the bulky mittens he refused to take off so he put it back in his pocket and folded his arms across his chest as a child would do. Shane leaned over and kissed him, an apology of sorts for killing the heater but Nicky merely continued to sulk.  
Shane picked up his phone and saw a text from Kian who was spending the holidays in London with Jodi’s family. A second text, this one from Mark, brought a smile to his lips. He turned the screen to show the image their friend had sent to Nicky who immediately burst out laughing. Mark and his boyfriend, Kevin, were wearing matching Christmas sweaters. Kevin had also donned a Santa hat, Mark was sporting Reindeer antlers and a red nose.

“Fuck me, how much have they had to drink already?” Nicky wondered aloud.  
“A lot more than us apparently”   
“We had more than our fair share last night”  
“Only because your father kept topping up the eggnog”

Nicky shifted in the seat and placed his mitten clad hands under his legs in a bid to warm them up.  
“Are you okay, love?” Shane asked him.  
“I was until my inconsiderate boyfriend killed the heater”  
“You don’t usually get this cold, you’re not coming down with something are you?”  
“What? No, I’m okay, just fucking freezing is all”  
“Well I’ll do my best to defrost you once we get home”

Nicky pouted just as Shane snapped a photo of him to send to Mark. He attached a brief message saying it appeared Mark was having more fun than they were and sent it. A response came through almost immediately.   
‘Looks like Frosty needs some warming up’  
Shane pondered this for a moment. There was one surefire way to get Nicky all hot and bothered but sitting in bumper to bumper traffic probably wasn’t the best place to enact upon it.

There was an exit a couple of miles up ahead so Shane decided to play it by ear. The traffic started crawling a few minutes later and Nicky cheered when Shane started the car up again. He even took one mitten off to hold in front of the heater, for all the good it did though.  
Nicky was too focused on the heater that he failed to notice when Shane pulled off the main road. It wasn’t until the car began to move even faster that he looked up and cast his gaze around in confusion.

“Are we stopping?” Nicky asked him.  
“Just for a few minutes” Shane confessed “we need to get you warmed up”  
“It’s Christmas Eve, Shay, everywhere that’s cozy and warm is closed”

Shane pulled into the empty lot of a closed set of stores. There was no one in sight as the still lightly falling snow had sent everyone indoors. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned across to kiss Nicky. His love returned the embrace with less enthusiasm than he expected. Shane reached down and released Nicky from his seatbelt.  
Nicky frowned in confusion and watched as Shane awkwardly climbed from the drivers seat into the backseat.

“Come on, Nix, join me back here” Shane tried to sound seductive but failed. Nicky burst out laughing.  
“Shane, we’re going to be late” Nicky argued.

Nicky watched as Shane reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. He wriggled his hips and lowered his pants just enough for his love to see the festive underwear he was wearing.

“Seriously, Shay, what are you doing?” Nicky asked him.  
“Trying to warm you up” he confessed “normally you’d be a bit hot under the collar by now”  
“I would be if my fingers weren’t about to snap off”

Shane reached forward and tried to tug Nicky, urging him to join him in the back of the car. With a sigh, Nicky relented and equally as awkwardly managed to climb into the back with Shane. The brunette immediately threw himself on top of Nicky, claiming his lips and pinning his body to the seat. His aggressive approach caused Nicky to hit his head upon the armrest.  
Nicky wrapped his arms around Shane but his hands were restricted by the thick mittens. Shane reached up, grabbed one and yanked it clean off. He then threw it into the front seat. Nicky started to argue but his words failed him when Shane took Nicky’s index and middle fingers into his mouth and started sucking on them.

“Ohhhh, Shay!” Nicky groaned, their eyes locked as Shane feasted on Nicky’s digits.

His other hand worked its way to the buttons on Nicky’s pants. Eyes still locked, it took a few moments before he realised where Shane’s other hand was. It slipped past Nicky’s underwear and grasped his cock. Nicky cried out in shock and delight as Shane’s fingerless gloved hand began to work his organ.

“I want you, Nix” Shane whispered to him. “Right here, right now”  
“It’s still fucking freezing” Nicky declared.  
“I want you to fuck me right here, Nicky”

The air and the atmosphere changed instantly with those very words. Shane always preferred to top so it was always a thrill for the tables to be turned, for Shane to want to be the one being fucked. If there was one surefire way to guarantee Shane getting sex when he wanted it, this was it.

Nicky swallowed hard with nervous excitement and scrambled to reach for the compartment between the front seats. He plucked the tube of lube from its hiding place then turned to look at Shane who was already shimmying out of his pants. Nicky followed suit, kicking off his shoes and hastening to remove his jeans. All thoughts of the snow and the chill in the air, not to mention his frozen fingers, seemed to have completely vanished from Nicky’s mind.  
There was much scrambling and manoeuvring; they bumped heads twice and Nicky managed to elbow the headrest before they both had their pants and underwear off. Shane pulled Nicky into another kiss and they spent several moments just pressing their bodies together while they kissed. Nicky wrapped his fingers around Shane’s cock and the younger lad gasped with shock.

“Fuck, Nix!” Shane panted “your fingers are fucking freezing”  
“That’s what I’ve been telling you for the past half an hour”  
“Well, make sure you warm them up before you... you know”

Of course Nicky knew what Shane meant but he wasn’t going to let him get off that easily. He’d been complaining long enough about being cold and Shane had dismissed it, therefore his love was going to suffer the consequences.  
He moved again so Shane was underneath him and parted his legs but the angle was awkward so he asked Shane to lie on his stomach. He rolled over and his throbbing cock pressed into the cold seat. Nicky parted the cheeks and poured a generous amount of lube into Shane’s hole before slowly pressing his index and middle fingers inside the tight crevice.   
Shane yelled at the mix of lube and Nicky’s cold, cold fingers. It was unlike anything he’d felt before. It was a weird mix of familiar and uncomfortable. He instinctively bucked his hips, his body trying to pull away from the coldness and, just like Nicky had done earlier, he knocked his head upon the armrest.

Nicky reached underneath Shane’s body and with his still mitten covered hand, began to work his love’s cock. Shane was already weeping with precum which instantly stuck to the mitten yet Nicky continued to work the hard organ while Shane whimpered and begged. It felt like hours before Nicky’s fingers slipped free of his body but seconds later his hardness was pressing into Shane’s ass while his mittened hand continued working his cock.  
Shane hated not being able to see Nicky while they fucked but there wasn’t room to move in the cramped backseat. He gripped the door handle as Nicky thrust into him with more enthusiasm than usual but Shane had always been a bossy bottom. When Nicky pulled out, planning to dive right back in, Shane moved and shifted his position so he was now face to face with Nicky then he pounced, pushed the blonde onto his back on the seat and climbed into his lap. He impaled himself on Nicky’s cock and both of them cried out in unison.  
Nicky reached up and grasped at Shane’s thigh, stroking the skin as Shane began to bounce enthusiastically in his lap. A little too enthusiastically as he immediately hit his head on the ceiling.

“Fucking hell this is awkward” Shane declared. Nicky’s laugh was more of a chuckle as he thrust his hips to meet Shane’s pace.  
“This was your idea, Shay” Nicky reminded him.  
“Doesn’t make it any less awkward”

Nicky’s hand flailed about as he reached into the seat pocket an pulled out a festive Santa hat which he placed upon Shane’s head.  
“How about now?” He asked “might cushion your head if you keep bouncing like that”  
“Have you got some weird fetish about wanting to fuck Santa or something that you haven’t ever mentioned before?”  
“No, I’m not really into fat lads but I’d totally do one of his elves”

Shane leaned down and brought his lips close to Nicky’s ear.  
“Did I ever tell you I have an elf costume at home?” He whispered.  
“What?”   
“A couple of years ago my mam organized a Christmas pageant and she was short a few volunteers so I uh got to play an Elf and help hand out gifts to the kids... I kept the costume afterwards, never knew when it would come in handy again”

Nicky pulled Shane towards him and buried his tongue deep within his mouth. They parted a few moments later and Nicky grinned at him with pure lust in his eyes.  
“Tonight” he insisted “it’s definitely going to come in handy tonight”  
The image in his mind of Shane in an Elf costume mixed with the pleasure he felt as he moved his hips, pounding into Shane’s ass while working his cock all cultivated in an intense orgasm that sent Shane over the brink and he too came... all over Nicky’s mitten and sweater.

It was several minutes before they managed to reclaim their breath. Nicky’s heart was still pounding as he tried to envision the Elf costume he was going to see Shane in later. He pulled his sweater off and used it to clean them both off before rolling it up and shoving it under the seat. They were both covered in a fine layer of sweat and the windows were completely fogged up.  
Nicky slid his hand behind Shane’s neck and gently kissed his lips.

“Thank you, Shay” he whispered before resting their foreheads together.  
“No, thank you my love” Shane whispered “are you still cold?”  
“I... I’ll be fine till we get to Sligo”  
“You’re such a trooper, Nix”

They shared one more kiss before separating then they had to search the car for their underwear and pants. It was a long time before the couple were redressed and sitting back in the driver and passenger seats. Shane started the engine and turned the heater on but Nicky immediately turned it off.

“If it gets any hotter in here, the car will be a sauna” he admitted.  
“Just doing what I can to make sure my love doesn’t die of frostbite” Shane insisted.  
“Start driving, baby, the sooner we get to Sligo the better”  
“What are you going to tell my mam when she asks why you’re not wearing the sweater she made you?”  
“You better be careful, Shay, or I might just tell her the truth”  
“You do and no Elf costume’ll come out tonight”

Nicky reached over and entwined their fingers as he smile at his lover.  
“Costume or no costume, you’ll always be my Christmas Elf, Shay”  
“Just promise me one thing, Nix”  
“Anything baby”  
“When I’m in the costume, you’ll wear this Santa hat”  
“Sure  
“Only the Santa hat, Nix.... I want you wearing nothing but the Santa hat”  
“Definitely, Shay... I promise, nothing but the hat and maybe some tinsel”  
“And a candy cane”

Shane started to drive the car but his hand was still locked with Nicky’s. He raised it to his lips and kissed his lover’s palm before they exchanged a loving smile.  
Tonight was going to be their sexiest Christmas yet.


End file.
